Valentine's Day in Midgar
by Zipper Nova
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Midgar and Cloud spends it with Zack. My first Valentine's Day fic!


**Name:** Valentine's Day In Midgar

**Author:** Zipper Nova

**Rating:** E

**Pairings:** Cloud/Zack Sebastian/Essai

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day in Midgar and Cloud is stuck with Zack for the day. My first Valentine's Day fic!

It was Valentine's Day and of course, Cloud didn't have a Valentine. Not like it mattered to him. He personally thought Valentine's Day was the most pointless holiday there was. Sure you spent the whole day with the one you loved but do you really have to buy the stuff just to prove your love? It was a greedy holiday for people who are in love. He still remembered a conversation he had overheard not more than two hours ago

There were three women in a cafe he and Zack decided to visit. One was a brunet, one was blonde, and the other a red head. They were talking about the blonde's boyfriend and how she had told him not to get her anything for Valentine's Day.

"If he doesn't get me anything for Valentine's Day I'll know that he doesn't know anything about me and he doesn't really love me. If he does get me something for Valentine's Day I'll know that he does love me and he knows that I'm testing him." the blonde had said to her friends. Cloud gave a small snort while Zack let out a loud laugh. The three looked over at him and stared.

"Sorry, I heard something really funny just now." Zack said between laughs. Cloud hid behind his cup the best he could and pretended he didn't know there was a crazy man sitting in front of him just then. The girls turned back to the counter, grabbed their drinks, and left. Cloud watched them out of the corner of his eye as they did this. Once they were gone he turned to Zack and frowned. Zack was still getting the last of his laughs out. He rested his head on the table and chuckled a few times.

"Man, girls are so confusing sometimes." He said sitting back up. "What?" Cloud was sill frowning.

"I can't believe you would just laugh like that." Cloud said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Huh? Oh come on! You know everyone just laughed inside at hearing a conversation like that!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah, inside." Cloud frowned again.

"You're not embarrassed are you?" Zack asked leaning over the table they sat at and poking his friends cheek. Cloud smacked his hand away and took another drink from his cup. "Hey, hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Cloud said turning away from his friend. He had tried hard to not act like he hated the freaking holiday but maybe he didn't try hard enough.

"You upset you don't have a Valentine?" Zack asked chuckling.

"No,"

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. Just go back to your laughing."

"I think it's something."

"Zack," Cloud turned back to look at the teen. Zack was smiling until he saw how frustrated his friend was.

"Whoa, hey, hey Spike." Zack said holding up a hand. "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering. Come on lets go back." And with that, they both left the cafe and headed back to Shin-Ra.

Even though Zack said Cloud didn't have to tell him what was wrong he still persisted the answer be told. When they got on the train to head back to the upper plate Zack's questioning got even more persistent.

"Come on Spike, tell me!" Zack said bouncing in his seat.

"Zack your such a kid. You even said I didn't have to tell you what was wrong." Cloud said turning sideways in is seat.

"Aha, so there is something wrong!" Zack exclaimed. He got close to his friend's back and stared whispering in his ear. "You're upset you haven't gotten laid in a while huh?"

"WHAT!?" Cloud yelled turning around so fast you thought he'd have gotten whiplash. Zack bursted with laughter and how red Cloud's face was.

"Whoa Spikey! I didn't think your face could get that red!" He said in-between laughs. Cloud covered his face with his hand and turned back away from his friend. He always seemed to blush when Zack said things like that. He felt a light pressure on his back and realized it was Zack's head. he had rested his head on Cloud's back and was getting the last of his laughs out again. "Oh Spiky I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Cloud asked, his voice quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked looking over his friend's shoulder. Cloud had his eyes closed and his head resting against the seat. His cheeks were still red but not as bright as before. He looked tired more than anything. He scooted as close as he could to the younger teen and pulled him to his chest.

"What in Shiva's name are you doing?" Cloud asked, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"Giving you a hug." Zack replied.

"Well, stop it." Cloud said turning his head away. Zack chuckled and rested his chin on the boys shoulder. He could tell Cloud was blushing again. "If you wanna touch someone so badly why don't you go see Aerith?"

"Hey, hey! I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Aerith's mom spends all Valentine's Day with her to make sure I don't show up and get any time alone with her."

"Her mom dislikes you that much?"

"Yup." The next few seconds were quiet until Zack spoke up again.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong now?"

"What makes you think giving me a few seconds on silence and hugging me will make me say anything?"

"I don't know. Just hopeful wishing?"

"I just don't like Valentine's Day is all."

"Hm? Something happen on Valentine's Day to make you not like it?"

"No, I just think it's a stupid holiday."

"Aw there must be some reason."

"No, no reason."

"Double negative Spike. There's a reason."

"No, there is not no reason. Triple negative, there's no reason."

"Ah my smart little Chocobo!" Zack nuzzled the back of Cloud's head and later changed the subject. Once they got off the train and made it back to Shin-Ra Zack flopped himself on the floor in the middle of the living room to the apartment him and cloud shared. Cloud had sat down on the couch and started thinking. Thus bringing us back to where we began.

Cloud had closed his eyes by this point and just enjoyed the silence he had. He was hoping Zack had managed to fall asleep, however; his wishful thinking was ruined when he felt something cover his legs. He opened his eyes to see Zack with his arms wrapped around Cloud's legs and his head in Cloud's lap.

"What are you doing now?" Cloud asked him.

"Hugging your legs." Zack replied.

"Fun, now get off." Cloud demanded. Zack smiled and shook his head. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box of candy. He took out one of the little treats and popped it into his mouth.

"You want one?" He asked, holding the bag up.

"What are they?"

"Candy hearts. You like root beer right? So you should like these things. They taste like root beer in my opinion."

"I don't like powder root beer."

"Just eat one." Zack said pulling himself onto the couch next to Cloud. He poured a few of the candy hearts into his hand and picked one up. "My Girl, well you certainly aren't my girl." He chuckled, handing it to Cloud. Cloud looked at it then ate it. Zack continued to read the others and hand them to Cloud. "One of my favorite parts about Valentine's Day is the candy hearts. Not sure why, but I like to read them."

"You like to remind yourself that impossible deeds are possible?" Cloud suggested.

"Hey, that was mean Spike!" Zack pouted. Cloud took a candy heart and read it.

"Hm, it says... get over it." He took the candy heart and poked Zack in the cheek with it. Zack smirked and turned his head so Cloud put the candy in his mouth instead of poking him in the cheek. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Zack licked Cloud's finger.

"Ah, stop it." Cloud blushed. Zack chuckled an sucked on his finger. "S-stop it!" He blushed brighter. Zack smiled and let his finger go. Cloud wiped his finger on his pants and looked away from Zack. "You're so messed up."

"Aw you're sweet!" Cloud looked to Zack and saw that he was reading another candy heart. "You are, you know." Zack said placing the candy in his mouth. "These candies hold a lot of truth." Zack grabbed another candy. "I wuv u. See that's true." Cloud looked at him in disbelief.

"I had no idea. I mean you just raped my finger." He said sarcastically. Zack smiled at him and poured out some more candy in his hand. He gave some to Cloud then continued reading them.

"Go, go, go? What a crappy heart!" Ate it, "Jump 4 me, race me, reach 4 it? Man these all suck!" Eats them. It was like this for a while. "Aw what the hell this one is blank!" Then he gave Cloud one. "Hey Spike this one is from me to you."

"Ur hot... Zack..." Cloud blushed again.

"Aw you know it's true." Zack said poking his cheek. "Oh this one too."

"Crazy 4 u?" Cloud read, "Stop screwing around."

"Who said I was?" He then reached over and held Cloud's hand.

"Why must you do random touchy things to me every five seconds?" Cloud asked him.

"Well this one says hold hands so I did." Zack countered.

Cloud was seriously beginning to feel like he was being made fun of. He was glad that They had been given Valentine's Day off that year. Normally they would still have classes and work. Along with the average being made fun of Cloud would also have to endure the bullying of never having a girlfriend. Even though he had never told anyone but Zack that he also never told the bullies he didn't have one so they just assumed they were right. With this thought in mind, Cloud pulled his hand away from Zack's scooted away from him to the other side of the three person couch. He picked up a book he had been reading earlier that day from the side table and continued where he left off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack asked him.

"Nothing." Cloud replied.

"Cloud," Zack began. He scooted closer to Cloud again and pulled the book away from him. "Don't hide from me."

"Zack just leave me alone, please!" Cloud asked. he found it weird how he felt like he was going to cry. Zack apparently took notice of this and stood up. He took a couple steps away from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He then pulled a candy heart from the bag and smiled. he turned back to Cloud and got down on one knee.

"Cloud, will you, be mine?" He asked him holding out the candy heart. Cloud looked at him then to the candy heart in his hand. He looked at him like he was crazy. "Cloud I promise I'm not playing any pranks or any jokes. I'm not like them Cloud, I'm you best friend and I'd never do anything to hurt you." Cloud looked back to the candy heart in his hand and picked it up. Zack then held out another heart for him to read.

"Say yes," Cloud read. he looked at Zack who had a small embraced smile on. He smiled back at him and gave a small nod.

"Ah, you will?!" Zack asked excitedly. Cloud nodded again. Zack jumped on the couch and hugged him. "I. Am. Very. Happy. Right. Now." Zack said into Cloud's shoulder. He sat back up and pulled a candy heart out of the box again. "Hey, I like this one." Zack said in a quiet voice. He held it up for Cloud to read. Zack could tell when he had read it by the blush on Cloud's face. "What do you say?"

"Zack I," Cloud began.

"I wuv u!"Zack interrupted. He grabbed Cloud's face and pushed his lips against his own. When he pulled back Cloud's whole face was red. "I think that candy heart was right." Zack smiled.

"Wouldn't that count as stealing his first kiss?" Came a voice from the doorway. Zack and Cloud turned to the unknown voice to see Sebastian and Essai.

"Hey don't you knock?" Zack asked pouting.

"Sebastian does but I ran ahead and got here before him." Essai said with a smile.

"How did you know that was his first kiss then?" Zack then asked Sebastian.

"Essai the eavesdropper at your service." He replied placing a hand on Eassai's head. Essai walked over to the couch and crouched down so he could see Cloud's face.

"Whoa, whoa! You okay Cloud?" He asked the younger teen. Cloud just left his face buried in the back of the couch. Sebastian then walked over and pulled him up by his arm.

"Leave him alone." Sebastian said with a small smile. Zack then turned back to Cloud and kissed his temple.

"Happy Valentine's Day Spiky."

"I want a kiss too!" Essai pouted. He turned to Sebastian and put his hands on his hips.

"Haven't you had enough today?" Sebastian asked with a sigh.

"No!" Essai frowned crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian gave a small smile and lifted his chin up to kiss him.

"Ewwy! Tongue kisses!" Zack yelled. "Ah! My precious Cloud is looking!" He then exclaimed when in all reality Cloud had just turned his head slightly to see what was going on from the corner of his eye. "I don't want your virgin mind poisoned with their gay porno kisses!" and with that he flung his body over Cloud's so he couldn't see.

"We didn't use or tongues." Sebastian informed Zack. "Which is surprising considering Essai's sex drive is like a black hole."

"GAY PORNO!" Zack yelled from the couch cushion.

"What ever you guys will do it soon enough!" Essai said waving the comment off. He took Sebastian's hand and walked towards the door. "Come on Sebby let's go make a GAY PORNO!"

"AHH!"

"Sweet Odin, you're so needy..." Sebastian mumbled. When they left Zack sat up in cloud's lap and looked at him.

"I guess I did kinda steal your first kiss huh?" Zack asked him. He grabbed a strand of Cloud's hair and gentle pulled it so Cloud would look at him. "It's okay, they're gone now." Cloud turned away from the couch and looked at the doorway to confirm the information he was given. He was pulled back to Zack by a small tug on his arm. Zack had gotten off the couch and was now pulling Cloud up with him. He then sat down on the couch again and pulled Cloud on top of him. Once they were situated and comfortable Zack tilted Cloud's once again blushing face up to his. "Care to tell me why you dislike Valentine's Day so much now?" He asked him. Cloud was quiet for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"I just, think it's stupid how people need to buy things for their lovers to show how much they love them." Cloud replied in a small voice.

"So you don't want me to buy you anything for Valentine's Day?"

"No,"

"You're not like those girls at the cafe are you? You're gonna tell me that then wait for Valentine's Day to see if I really bought you something or not."

"No, I promise, that's the reason I hate Valentine's Day."

"Hm, I just might buy you something anyways." They laid there on the couch in silence before Zack's laughing destroyed it all.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Essai and Sebastian have probably been at it all day." He said in-between chuckled. "That kid has the sex drive of a ." Cloud blushed for the millionth time that day and hid his face in Zack's chest.

**Author's Notes:** MUHAHAHA! I have come back from the great depths of despair and ruin! I have arisen from the dead! I am... Broken Being! (**Edit: **This name was hardly used thus, not a moment I care t acknowledge.) So that's my new name heh heh. I can't even begin to explain how terribly, terribly, terribly sorry I am for not updating for six months! It's like Jen from Demyx Time. She hasn't even worked on the last Demyx Time and it's been six months for her too. Ah, so um, this is my first Valentine's Day fic. I just wanted to say that the way Cloud feels about Valentine's Day is also the way I feel about it. Anyone else like that? Eh, what else? Oh I have a laptop now so I should be able to update more now since I don't have to worry about my parents breathing down my neck. Oh it was funny cause I was trying to figure out what some candy heart sayings were and I was going to get on my house computer and look them up but then my mom came home from the store with a box of them and I was like "HELL YEAH! Mom, I love reading Valentine's candy hearts!" that was kinda a lie. xD. I got that from Zack. xD. Oh sweet Eminem just won an award on the Grammy's as I was typing this. xD. Oh and the ladies in the cafe with the whole "don't buy me something oh hoe that was a test buy me something" yeah that was a conversation my English II teacher had with my class. She's a freaking gold digger. xD.

So I think that's it. As for Materia Findings it IS NOT DEAD! I swear I will NEVER EVER kill a fiction! I WILL ALWAYS FINISH a fanfiction. Happy Valentine's day and don't be like my teacher! xD. Love you all! Ah, I will try and have Materia Findings updated by... March? Eheh. Oh uh I will be at Naka-Kon on the 19th of February! Look for me! I will be wearing a Kingdom Hearts hat as seen on the following link! Minus the spaces of course! :).


End file.
